What happens on a road trip, does not stay there
by x-jbn23
Summary: Lulu collapses and is rushed to GH only to find out something that could make her life a lot more complicated then it already is, especially since only her best friend knows who her secret boyfriend is. JASON/LULU
1. A trip to General Hospital

_It all began in our search for Spinelli. I never meant for it to happen but... things happen, I guess. Okay you probably don't understand, let's go back to me yelling at Jason and sobbing, confessing everything to do with my abortion._

_**A Two and a Half Months Ago**_

Lulu went to the back corner of the room, she collapsed on the floor, sobbing. Jason looked over at her, concerned. He moved closer to her, trying to soothe her.

"It will be alright. Calm down Lulu, come here," Jason calmly said as he bent down next to her, holding out his arms, then he pulled her into them. He had always had a soft spot for her.

After a while she calmed down, looking up at him with her tear stained face, she softly spoke, "Thank you Jason." That is when both parties realized exactly how close together they were sitting. What surprised both of them was the way neither moved away and what happened next shocked Jason even more than he thought ever possible, although he wasn't complaining. Lulu decided she wanted to be closer, so she moved even closer to him before she suddenly captured his lips in hers. Even though Jason was shocked by this action, he did not pull away, truth be told he always liked the outgoing blonde. They started to get more passionate, they went from kissing to making out on the hotel room's floor. Soon Jason was on top of Lulu, and things were going in an even less innocent direction then they already were. When they pulled apart for air they just stared at each other. It seemed as though something clicked in Jason's brain because he seemed to be pulling away, but Lulu being the way she is grabbed his strong, muscled arm and pulled him back down on top of her, then kissed him with everything she had in her. This went on for another five minutes. Then Jason pulled away again and looked into her eyes, both his and hers were filled with lust.

"Lulu, I don't want you to regret anything," Jason said softly.

"I won't, I really like you," Lulu replied. With that Jason picked her up and placed her softly on the bed. They then started to kiss again and this time when Lulu started to remove his shirt, he allowed her too and did the same to her.

_Now you understand where this went right? I mean you are not stupid, well at least I hope you're not. Anyway, I never really thought of the repercussions of our actions. Now back to the story._

The next morning when Jason woke up wrapped up in the hotel sheets and with Lulu in his arms, he began to remember the night before. He had cheated on Sam. He had slept with Lulu, oh god, Sonny and Luke were going to kill him, and actually, a lot of people were going to want to kill him. He was brought out of his trance as he felt Lulu wiggle a bit in his arms. He looked down at her just to see her staring right back at him. She quickly kissed him and got up grabbing his shirt off the floor, putting it on and then she headed for the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, and saw him sitting up in the hotel bed. She went and sat between his legs and laid down against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head.

Lulu was the first to speak up, "If you regret it, could you please just say it now."

Jason looked at her surprised, "I don't regret it, what I regret is the fact that I am still with Sam, I was actually going to ask if you would mind not telling anyone until I break up with Sam. Then I can take you on a real date."

"See I knew you would want to forget it, wait, what?!" Lulu started really fast but ended up just being confused.

"I don't want to be with you half way; I want you to be mine completely."

"Ummm, really!! That is what I want to."

"But I have one condition."

"What kind of condition?"

"You are there with me when Sonny, Luke and your brothers find out so you can stop them from killing me, I mean I know Lucky and Sonny both have guns and I am pretty sure Luke does to, however I don't have a problem with Nicholas being with Emily so I hope he will see that and not mind you dating me, just like he is dating her."

"I will do that but maybe even after you break up with Sam we could keep this to ourselves for a little while, so no one starts trying to meddle or tries to kill you just yet."

"Good idea!"

_Now we all know that after that we found Spinelli's grandmother's house and brought him to the PCPD. So after Sam got cleared, Jason told her it wasn't working and she totally agreed, didn't that work out great? So Jason and I have been secretly dating since that night, two and a half months ago. So now is where we reach the trouble. I would explain what happened but let's just look back to about three days ago._

Lulu had just come from seeing Jason; she was feeling a little nauseous, and more than a little dizzy. She was walking outside Kelly's when she suddenly collapsed. When Georgie saw Lulu fall she ran over to her trying to wake her up but when she couldn't because Lulu was unconscious, so she ran inside and grabbed her cell phone and called 911 all the while staying right next to Lulu. When the ambulance should up, Georgie went with them; she and Lulu had gotten closer since the year before. They were practically best friends, and she was the only one who knew about Lulu and Jason. So when they reached the hospital and once Lulu was settled in a room, Georgie decided to take a walk. While Patrick was doing some tests on Lulu, Georgie stepped out and phoned Jason.

Meanwhile Jason was talking to Sonny about business when his phone went off. He looked down and saw a number he didn't know, he told Sonny to hold on a second.

Jason answered, "Morgan."

"**Jason, its Georgie."**

"Um, okay Georgie what do you need and how did you get my number?"

Sonny looked to Jason; he looked just as confused as Jason did.

"**Well I got your number of Lulu's phone; she collapsed and is in the hospital.**

Jason looked concerned, "Is she okay?"

Sonny wondered who was hurt.

"**Patrick is in with her now, they are running some tests but while out of it in the ambulance she was asking for you."**

"Okay, Tell Lulu I will be right there."

With that the two hung up. Sonny however was looking a little concerned, "What is wrong with Lulu?"

Jason turned to Sonny, "She collapsed and is in the hospital, she was asking to see me; it is probably so I can keep Spinelli calm."

Sonny looked confused but then again he also had a soft spot for the baby Spencer, she was like family, so he decided, "If she wants to see you for whatever reason do not keep her waiting, and tell Lulu I will come see her later."

Jason just nodded and hurried out the door, leaving Sonny very confused.

**At the hospital**

After making the phone call to Jason, she then looked up Nicholas and Lucky's numbers, and called them. When she was done she went back to Lulu's room just in time to meet Patrick in the hall coming out of Lulu's room.

"Hey Patrick, is Lulu alright?" Georgie asked.

Patrick turned towards her and answered, "Well I just have to get the results of the tests, however she is very dehydrated. Once I have the test results I will be in to talk to you two."

"Ok," Georgie replied, and then she walked straight into Lulu's room.

Lulu had her head leaned back against the pillow she was sitting up against. She looked completely exhausted, but when she saw Georgie come in she sat right up. "Thanks for bringing me to the hospital, before I fainted I was very dizzy and a little bit nauseous," said Lulu softly.

Georgie looked at her usually outgoing and adventurous blonde friend, and she became really worried. "I called Lucky and Nicholas, and also Jason. I told him in the ambulance you had said you wanted to see him, we can tell your brothers that you want to tell him what to tell Spin, so he won't be worried."

"You are extremely amazing. Do you know that?" Lulu replied.

"Yeah I do."

"You were not supposed to actually answer."

The two girls continued bantering when Lulu's two brothers showed up, looking extremely worried.

"Lulu!" the two boys cried out at once as they barged into the room. Lulu and Georgie looked towards the door. They saw Lucky and Nicholas come in, but before they could say anything Elizabeth and Emily came in through the open door.

Emily decided to speak first, "We heard Patrick talking to a nurse looking for your results so we asked for your room number."

Elizabeth nodded, "What she said."

Lucky turned to Lulu, "Now I want to know why you collapsed. Have you been eating right? Has everything at the Quartmaines been alright?"

Lulu looked stressed out so Georgie decided to speak up, "Patrick told me that they don't know exactly what happened but she was a little bit dehydrated." She hoped that would stop them from asking too many questions so that Lulu could keep calm and not be overwhelmed.

The six talked for a little bit when suddenly the door opened a bit more than it already was. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Jason.

Lucky was not friends with him but since Emily was his sister they had a truce for her. Lucky though looked a bit confused, "What are you doing here?"

Georgie spoke up, "I called him. Lulu said she wanted to talk to him about something."

Lulu looked to her family, "Yeah um, could you give us a moment."

Her brothers weren't sure so Emily and Elizabeth piped up first, "Sure we will go grab you some food because we know you hate hospital food." The boys just mumbled in agreement.

Georgie decided she should say something to, "I will go call Maxie, she will want to know that you are here, and she will want to come see you. She is actually probably somewhere in the hospital." Then suddenly she swears, "Oh damn! I forgot to call Dillon and the Quartermaines! I better do that also." Everyone laughs.

The five were leaving when they heard Lulu ask, "Could you close the door when you leave?"

They nodded and closed the door, when the other four turned to Georgie for answers she told them the lie about Spinelli.

Inside Lulu's room, Jason moved closer and his hand reached out and started stroking Lulu's hair. Jason looked Lulu right in the eyes and asked, "Are you okay, do the doctors know what happened?"

Lulu answered, "Yes I am, and not yet. Patrick is just waiting for the results."

Jason looked confused and very worried, "Patrick isn't he a neurosurgeon? Do they think something is wrong with your head?"

Lulu giggled, "Nice to know you are so worried, but no, he did not have any patients at the time I came in; so I guess he decided to take my case. Plus I bet he is trying to gain points with Robin especially since her cousins are two of my friends."

Jason just shook his head and leaned down and kissed her. They made out for about another five minutes before they stopped so that they did not get caught.

Lulu looked at him, "I know Georgie probably already told Spin, but that is your cover story I wanted you here so I could get you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. They will probably be back soon or at least Georgie and Maxie will be, and since Georgie is the only person that knows about us, you should probably get going."

"Yeah I should, however I should probably warn you that Sonny is going to stop by later to make sure you are okay."

"Of course he is whenever my dad is off on an adventure; he steps in and starts to act like my father."

That comment made the two laugh. "I am about to go see the boys so I will tell Carly so you should expect to see her later as well." Jason leaned down for them to kiss goodbye. Then he got up, said goodbye and that he would check on her later, and left.

About five minutes later, Georgie and Maxie walk in. Maxie walks right up to her and hugs her. They just start to gossip when Patrick walks in. Patrick waves the papers that are in his hand, "I have your test results."

Lulu who was already impatient, "Well are you going to tell us already, I don't mind if these two know they are, like, my best friends."

"Well I should start by saying that I am not going to be your doctor anymore, you get a new one."

"Why would I need a new doctor?"

"Well your new doctor is Kelly Lee."

"What!?"

"Um, you are pregnant, or at least that is what your blood tests say but Dr. Lee is going to come in and do and ultrasound and make sure everything is alright and run a few more tests." With that Patrick left the room, leaving three very pale girls, one being extremely confused.

Maxie turned to the other girls, "But how, you don't have a boyfriend. Well one that I know about anyways. Did Dillon get to you again?"

Lulu looked up quickly, "No I did not sleep with Dillon again. Um Maxie there is something I need to tell you, but it is a secret. Though I don't know how long it is going to last now."

"Okay what is it?"

"Well...I have been dating Jason for about two and a half months."

"What!? Jason as in Morgan and as in works with Sonny!"

"Yeah." She then continues on telling the story about how she and Jason got together.

"You do know that Sonny, Lucky and a whole lot of other people are going to kill Jason."

"Yeah that is why we kept it a secret."

A moment later her family return with food in hand, however before they could pass it to her, Kelly came in and asked, "Ready for your ultrasound?" Which made the three nineteen year olds groan, and the other four stare at Kelly Lee in shock.

Lucky came to first, "Why does my little sister need an ultrasound?"

"To make sure the baby is alright; and by the looks on your faces I am guessing you weren't here when Patrick delivered the news."

Nicholas and Lucky were turning redder by the minute. So Emily and Elizabeth grabbed their arms and said, "We are going to wait outside while you do the ultrasound." Once the door was closed the four women in the room heard someone scream, "PREGNANT! AGAIN!"

Lulu put her face in her hands, and groaned again, "Let's get the ultrasound over with, hopefully my brothers will have calmed down by then."

Dr. Lee set up the machine and sat on one side of Lulu while Maxie and Georgie sat on the other for support. Soon a heartbeat filled the room. Dr. Lee turned to Lulu, "Your baby is fine, and you are about two and a half months along. Here I printed out five copies, for you just in case, anyone wants one, I will be your doctor from now one I am going to get you some prenatal vitamins." She went on to explain when to take them and told her to make sure to take care of herself so she won't get dehydrated again. "And one more thing since we will be together for another seven months you can call me Kelly, instead of Dr. Lee. You are going to have to stay for a couple days just so we can make sure you are alright, then, later we can also make a check up appointment. See you later." As she left she told Lucky, Nicholas, Emily and Elizabeth that they could go back into Lulu's room. Lucky and Nicholas looked a little calmed down.

Nicholas spoke first, "Everything okay?"

Lulu answered, "Yep, here one for you and one for Lucky." She passed her two brothers each an ultrasound picture, then, she passed one to Georgie and Maxie. The other two were for her and Jason.

Lucky growled, "Who." He said it as a statement not an optional question.

"Um, I would rather tell my boyfriend myself, plus I don't want him to be a dead man quite yet," Lulu replied making her brother's wives both giggle; which in turn made her two brothers glare.

"I can't believe you got pregnant!" Lucky exclaimed.

"AGAIN!" They heard screech from the direction of the door. When they turned they saw Dillon, Tracy, Carly, Sonny, Spinelli, and Milo, who was there not only as a guard for Sonny but also as Lulu's friend.

Tracy screeched, "Please, please tell me it is not Dillon's. Please!"

Lulu, Maxie and Georgie burst out laughing as Dillon turned bright red. Through Lulu's giggles she managed to get out, "No it's not Dillon's I haven't slept with him since last year."

Tracy calmed down a little bit, "Then who got my step daughter pregnant this time; a random hook up?"

Lucky glared at his sister, "She will not tell us she is afraid of us killing her boyfriend plus she wants to tell him first."

Carly spoke up next, "Of course she won't tell you, between you, Sonny and Luke, you all carry guns." Then she turned to Lulu, "How did I not know you had a boyfriend! How long has he been your boyfriend? Plus how far along are you?"

Lulu cringed, "Only Georgie knew, like you said I know lots of people who own guns, now Maxie knows too. Um, he has been my boyfriend for almost three months, just less, so about two and a half months, I guess."

Carly asked, "And how far along?"

Lulu mumbled something, under her breath really quietly so no one could hear.

The two girls beside her rolled their eyes.

Carly took a deep breath, "A little louder this time."

Maxie knowing that Lulu would kill her decided to pipe up, "She said two and a half months. I know right, that is pretty far along to not know you are pregnant." After she was finished she got an elbow in the ribs from either side. "OWWW! I was just trying to help. That's the last time I try to help you."

Lulu smirked, "Good!"

The people in her room talked amongst themselves, meanwhile Lulu was sending Jason a text message that she needed to talk to him tonight.

Everyone was leaving and telling her that she needs rest and to go to sleep, however it was only 9:00pm and she had to wait up for Jason. They all however mentioned that sooner or later she would have to tell them who the father of her baby is. Carly wanted know sooner rather than later.

At around 10:20pm, 40 minutes until lights out, Lulu was fake sleeping waiting for Jason to sneak in since visiting hours ended around fifty minutes ago. A few minutes later she heard, "I know you are not sleeping."

She turned to see Jason closing the door, the only light in the room coming from the lamp beside her.

Jason kissed her then pulled back and said, "How were the test results?"

Lulu became quieter than she already was which worried Jason to no end. Then she picked up a paper from under her pillow and passed it to Jason. Jason looked down at then looked up at Lulu absolutely shocked. She had passed him one of the ultrasound pictures but the difference between the other ones and this one is along the bottom on this one was written Baby Spencer-Morgan'.

Lulu looked at her lap and whispered, "I am pregnant, and Kelly said the baby was not hurt when I collapsed." Jason just looked at her and then at the ultrasound. He got up, sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Jason kissed her head and said, "I love you."

Which in turn shocked Lulu; so for the second or third time that day Lulu Spencer was speechless. When Lulu got her voice back she gave Jason a kiss and whispered sweetly, "I love you too."

They talked and Lulu told him who all knew and they decided to call a meeting of her family which consisted of his family too since it include Sonny and Carly, and they would tell them that Jason is the father of Lulu's baby.

_**A/N Maxie is Lulu's best friend that is a girl other than Georgie. They are all on good terms with Milo, Spinelli and Dillon. Dillon and Georgie still like each other as do Maxie and Spinelli like each other however Spinelli usually hangs out with Georgie, and Lulu. Elizabeth is still married to Lucky, the pills and the plot that goes with them involving Jake did not happen. Elizabeth is about five months pregnant with Lucky's little boy. Emily and Nicholas are married and taking care of Spencer. Carly is engaged to Jax and Sonny is single at the moment, he is not trying to get Carly back. At the moment Jax is out of town. Sam is working at the Metrocourt and enjoying the single life. Patrick is trying to impress Robin enough to get her to go out with him.**_


	2. Chickening Out And The Father Hunt

The night before just after Jason snuck out, Lulu had texted everyone who had been in her room the day before, to come to a meeting about the baby. She put a P.S. the said "_Anyone who owns a gun better leave it at home if you want to come._" She had told everyone to come at 2:00 pm, and told Jason to wait in the waiting room, if he saw any angry family he was supposed to hide. He had already asked Robin's help in hiding and all he had to do was tell her what was going on after he came out of hiding.

It was just before two, and Georgie and Maxie were in with her. She was freaking out not ready to tell her family, and she was rambling about how they had everything all planned but she couldn't do it. So by the time her family and everyone else got there, Maxie and Georgie got her to snap out of it. When everyone got there Lulu started, "Um, I have decided that I am going to get a job and use the money that I have been saving to get an apartment." Georgie gave her a glare and texted her, "_I thought you were going to tell them._" Lulu texted back, "_I chickened out._"

Lucky shook his head, "There is absolutely NO WAY I am going to let you get your own apartment."

Lulu suddenly turned very angry, "There is no way you are going to LET me! I am nineteen years old, it is **MY** decision."

"Yeah your last decision turned out great you got pregnant."

Lulu had tears in her eyes but was still just as angry, "Yeah I got pregnant and guess what my boyfriend was happy, he actually wants to be there for me unlike some people, what you don't want me living on my own. Maybe I should live with my boyfriend, then when no one sees me then the only people who know where I am are Maxie and Georgie; how about that?"

Maxie thought now would be a good time to speak up, "Um you seriously would rather your little sister moving in with the guy who got her pregnant than on her own. You do know how people get pregnant. Seriously I thought big brothers were supposed to want their sisters to not sleep with anyone, you are practically pushing her into her bf's bed."

With that she left the whole room speechless and Georgie and Lulu shaking their heads.

Tracy says, "Hell No! She can stay at with us at the Quartermaines house. Until she tells us who he is, we will keep an eye on her so she cannot see him."

Lulu decided to aggravate them, "Did you just decide this now or was it talked about last night?"

Lucky decides to answer that one, "We talked about it right after we found out and then talked to everyone."

Lulu then said sarcastically, "Then you are doing a great job already."

Nicholas steps forward, "And what is that supposed to mean."

Lulu shook her head, "It means I saw him last night and told him about the baby." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, and to her it wasn't.

Lucky angrily said, "What!?"

"Yeah, you actually think my boyfriend would not visit me in the hospital, his loving girlfriend. Plus I told him that I had news."

Maxie muttered, "You also told him that you would tell them who the father was but that did not happen."

However even in the extremely low voice she had said it in, Carly still managed to hear her.

She decided she could not wait so she thought she would bring it up, "So what is this about how you told him that you would tell us?" She had a mischievous look in her eyes.

Everyone turned to her as she swore under her breath. Then she turned to Maxie, "Come a little closer for a minute Maxie I have something to ask you." Maxie thinking it was for her to go get Jason moved closer and bent down, and that is when she felt a sharp pain in her arm and the back of her head. She turned around to see Lulu and Georgie smirking at her and the others laughing. "I cannot believe that you fell for that." The two girls started to roar.

That is when Maxie got an idea, when only the two girls and Carly were laughing, she smirked and turned to the rest, "How would you like to know the baby's father's name? I am sure with his protective nature he is somewhere in the hospital now." With that she got hit twice more but also, twice as hard.

Carly looked intrigued, "Protective nature, huh?" She turned to the group, "You heard the girl we are going in search of a male, who is not a patient. If you see a suspect you will text me the name and I will stay with Lulu. This room will be headquarters."

Lulu shook her head, "Now look what you started, Maxie!" She had secretly pulled out her cell phone and was texting Jason about how she chickened out and how they were planning on scouting out the hospital, she also said that they were making a game out of it and when they finished maybe they would still be a little distracted and she would tell them then. She turned to the group who were programming cell phone numbers and she said, "Once you search the hospital, if you have not figured it out, I will give you a hint."

**At the nurse's station**

When Jason got the text he laughed, and when Robin overheard him she questioned him, "So Jason, what is going on?"

Jason looked around then whispered, "Text from Lulu, I am her baby's father and she was supposed to tell her family today. Well considering lots of them own guns I am a little worried. Read this." He passed her his cell phone. Once she finished the text she was holding in her giggles as she passed his phone back. They continued to talk as they saw Sonny approach.

Sonny walked up to them shaking his head, "Carly is taking this baby father thing to far, she set up headquarters in Lulu's room hoping either someone will figure it out or that Lulu will break. They are in teams, Lucky is with Elizabeth, Nicholas and Emily. I am by myself because I was not about to go with Quartermaines, and the Quartermaines broke into two groups while having Monica and Alan on look out duty. Then Carly is in Lulu's room with Georgie and Maxie, who both know who the baby's father is. 

Carly planned this whole thing out. I am about to go back and report in I might tell Carly that you are here, then she will come out here and bug you instead of the other three girls." With that Sonny just smirked and said good bye to the pair of friends.

Once Sonny was out of hearing range Robin burst into laughter, when she finally calmed down she offered her congratulations about the baby and they continued to talk for a while.

Meanwhile the hunt had finally ended and no one could figure out who the father was. Lulu had texted Jason in warning that he might want to start running now for the head start. She turned to the group and asked what they had found around the hospital.

They started with Sonny, "Yeah I did not fins much I got caught up talking to Jason and Robin at the nurse's station."

The others had quite a bit of information but none that made sense. They all then turned to Lulu for the hint. Lulu looked around the room to make sure everyone was there.

Lulu knew at least one person would know after her hint and Sonny's statement plus if you did estimations they would know she was one the road with Jason when she conceived which meant it was Jason's or Spinelli's, so someone would probably figure it out.

Lulu looked at Milo in particular and said, "This baby will be related to the Quartermaines and not through my dad's marriage."

Everyone except Milo, who was doing date math, Georgie, and Maxie, turned to Dillon who held his hands up and said, "I seriously did not do it!" When Milo was finally done his eyes widen and he yelled, "Seriously!!" Everyone turned to him as Lulu nodded. She knew he would figure it out. He walked over to the chart paper where they had written the name of every man in the hospital, available or not including those in the group. When he reached it Lulu passed him the marker and he started going down the list crossing names out until he came to a certain one and her circled it. He passed her the marker back and walked back to his place between Sonny and Dillon. Lulu closed her eyes waiting for the outburst it took longer than she thought due to the shocked of it.

Everyone's eyes were on the chart paper as one name stood out because it had been circled. There in front of the stood the name:

**JASON MORGAN**.

_**I have been doing many other things this summer that filled my time including summer English homework given that I have to finish before school starts back up Thursday. Time passed by quickly and I just haven't had the time to update my stories. Almost all my stories have the next chapters half finished, just like this one had recently been. Hopefully once school starts I won't be too busy, I hope to update next weekend due to there will only have been 2 days of school so there should mostly likely be little homework to do if any at all.**_

_**--jn**_


End file.
